Midnight Black
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: a girl and her friend go through ninja training before tragedy strikes  the sequel's called Shadows of the Past
1. Picking Teams

Hana nervously looks around at her surroundings. She's a little seven year old. Her father is hanging from a noose, and men are lighting the rope on fire.

"Forget ALL the bad things I've done, and love me in my last moments!" He pleads, looking at Hana.

"I love you, daddy!" She cries out.

"Never give up. Never give up on what you believe in!" Her father yells at her as he closes his eyes.

"I won't! I promise!" She shouts back. She runs to Kyo's house, and knocks on the door. "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo!" She shouts.

"Hana? What...YOUR HAIR it's BLACK!" Kyo shouts as his eyes widen.

"I'm never speaking to anyone ever again!" Hana shouts, tears pouring out of her eyes. "They took my mom, and my dad, but they're not taking me! I'm not talking!" She shouts.

"Hana..." Kyo sighs.

Hana's brought back to present time by a poke from her friend, Kiyoko.

"Hana? Daydream much? The bell just rang! The exams starting!" Kiyoko says, sounding kind of exhausted. Hana smiles, and races inside the ninja academy. She snags a seat next to Sasuke, just to rub it in Kiyoko's face. Hana's one of the rare children that don't have a crush on Sasuke, but likes to tease other girls about it.

"Hey, Hana." Sasuke says, glancing at her.

"Hi, Sasuke." She says, grinning at him. Hana turns around, and smugly smiles at Kiyoko.

"SHUT UP." Kiyoko mouths. She makes the L shape with her index finger and thumb, and points it at Hana.

"KIYOKO! Stop making rude gestures!" Iruka shouts, noticing. Hana bursts out laughing. "Is there something you would like to share, Hana?" Iruka questions, shifting his gaze from Kiyoko to Hana.

"No, sir. Sorry." Hana says. She instantly stops laughing.

"I'm passing out the exams now. Keep quiet, and NO cheating! If I catch ANYONE doing so, they will automatically fail!" Iruka threatens as he starts walking around the room.

The exam passes, and Iruka collects the exams. He goes to his desk, and turns to the class.

"Your exams have been graded by the machine called the KH1600." Iruka says, smiling hugely.

"Hey, my initials! Cool!" Kiyoko says.

"As I was saying, this machine grades exams with high speed and accuracy. The groups are based off a certain balance of high and low scores. Starting with squad five..."

"Hana, Kiyoko, Kyo." Hana pleads.

"Kiyoko, Hana, Sasuke." Kiyoko pleads silently.

"Kyo, Hana, and Kaori." Iruka says, looking down at a sheet.

"That worked out well. All except for me not being with Kiyoko!" Hana complains as she sighs.

"Squad seven...Naruto, Sasuke, and..." Iruka says.

"Mememememe!" Kiyoko silently pleads.

"Sakura." Iruka says, looking up at the class.

"Dammit!" Kiyoko shouts. The class looks at her, but after she glares at them, they all turn away from her.

"Squad one...Kiyoko, Haruki, and Keitaro!" Iruka shouts. Kiyoko looks up with a confused look.

"Who the fiddlesticks are Haruki and Keitaro?" She questions. Iruka names off the rest of the squads. They all go off to meet their jonin's, and complete their first training exercises.


	2. Training and the Murderous Brother

"What the hell kind of training exercises is this?" Hana questions. She looks at a giant trampoline with high voltage electric balls bouncing around on it.

"Wow. I get it! We're supposed to avoid the balls while jumping on the trampoline." Kiyoko says, watching the trampoline carefully.

"Wow! You're a genius, Kiyoko!" Hana says, wide eyed.

"Shut up, Hana." Kiyoko says, glaring at her.

"Okay, everyone hop on the trampoline, and try to avoid the electric balls. If you get hit by one, you fall down. Kakashi will take you off the trampoline once you're stunned. Last one standing will reward their team with the advanced mission of assassinating Kotetsu."

"I'm going to be the last one standing!" Hana says, grinning excitedly.

"So you think, Hana, so you think!" Kiyoko says with a grin. Everyone hops on, and starts jumping around trying to avoid the electric balls. Sakura and Ino are knocked out first. Then Shikamaru, Kaori, Naruto and some others. Pretty soon, only Hana, Kiyoko, Sasuke and Kyo are left.

"Shove it, Kiyoko! I'm gonna win!" Hana shouts as she avoids another ball.

"Orphan!" Kiyoko shouts as she also avoids one of the balls. Hana jumps around another ball.

"You're one to talk! Your murdering older brother killed your whole family!" Hana shouts, glaring at Kiyoko. All of a sudden, Hana is lifted up with a strange force, and dropped directly into a ball. She's shocked, stunned, and ELIMINATED!

"How on earth..." Kakashi says as he watches Hana become stunned.

"Little sister. You will hopefully understand my motives...someday." A voice says. The stranger takes off running. Hana slowly wakes up from being stunned. She looks up, and sees Sasuke, Kyo and Kiyoko still jumping around.

"Dammit! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Hana chants.

"Hana, are you-" Kakashi begins, only to be cut off.

"I WAS LIFTED UP! THAT WAS CHEATING!" Hana shouts, standing up.

"We have no idea how that happened, Hana, but-" Hana cuts him off again.

"I REFUSE TO BE UPSTAGED!" Hana shouts, glaring at Kiyoko.

"Hana! Don't you dare! You need to control your anger! I gotta go. Sasuke and Kyo were just knocked out." Kakashi says as he disappears.

"Kyo got knocked out!" Hana shouts as she runs away from the group.

"Dammit, Hana! You need an anger therapist!" Kakashi says when he sees Hana running away.

Meanwhile, Hana is running through the forest, when she runs smack into a random guy. He has black hair that falls down into his eyes, which are silverish-gray.

"Excuse me." Hana says as she takes a step back.

"You!" The guy shouts. Hana looks up at him, surprised.

"Huh?" She asks, looking at him.

"The one who called me a murderer!" The guy says as his eyes narrow.

"Kotszui!" Hana shouts, taking a few steps back.

"Hana." He says. Hana prepares to use a jutsu.

"Move a muscle, and you die!" Hana shouts, making the first hand sign.

"Don't bother." He says, not bothered by her attempt to scare him. He bangs Hana on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. Kotszui looks at Hana lying here, and bites his lip. "Sorry, Hana." He says.


	3. Hospital and a Childish Crush

All of a sudden, Kiyoko, who had apparently been running, shows up.

"Brother!" She shouts, staring at her brother, wide eyed.

"Kiyoko. Goodbye. For now." Kotszui says. He puts his hands together, and uses a disappearing jutsu.

"Kotszui!" Kiyoko shouts into the sky. She looks down at Hana, whose head is bleeding, and is unconscious. "HANA! DID MY BROTHER...HE MUST HAVE BEEN THE ONE THAT LIFTED HER ONTO THE BALL...HE'S BACK!" She shouts. She smiles, looking back up at the sky, and grips her favorite bracelet; the one with black and red diamonds tied onto a string. A gift from Kotszui when they were younger. He had made it himself, and then the one from Hana. The silvery metal one with Kiyoko's name engraved in teal blue.

_*HANA!*_ She suddenly remembers. _*I have to save Hana!*_

"Help, Kakashi, Iruka! Somebody!" She yells at the top of her lungs. She strokes another of the bracelets from Hana. A yarn bracelet, gold and dark blue weaved together. "Don't let her die! She's my best friend! Even though we 'harmlessly' fight all the time, she's still my best friend!" Kiyoko pleads. Kakashi shows up, and takes Hana to the medics.

The day passes, and night falls. Hana wakes up. Kiyoko, Kyo, Kaori, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata are by her hospital bed.

"Hi?" Hana says, sounding confused.

"Hi!" Everyone in the room says in unison. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata say stuff like:  
>"Hope you feel better!"<br>"Get well soon!"  
>They leave soon after.<p>

"Well, Hana, I'm glad you're feeling better." Kaori says, smiling.

"Thanks Kaori." Hana says, smiling back.

"I'll see yuh tomorrow, cupcake!" Kaori says, walking towards the door.

"Okay, pumpkin pie!" Hana says, watching him. He leaves, taking off towards home.

"Well, I suppose I better get going too, Hana." Kiyoko says, looking at Hana with a guilty expression.

"Okay, bye, Kiyoko. See yuh soon!" Hana says, lifting her hand in the air.

"Bye, Hana. Sleep well." Kiyoko says, walking out the door.

"Hey, Hana." Kyo says, sitting on the side of the hospital bed.

"Hi, Kyo." Hana says, looking at him.

"I would have missed you if you had died." Kyo says, looking at her with a grin on his face.

"I know, Kyo." Hana says in a sad sounding voice.

"We'll miss you at home tonight." Kyo says, standing up.

"Thanks. I'll be home tomorrow, though, Kyo." Hana says, looking at him with a smile.

"See yuh!" Kyo says, walking towards the door.

"Yep, see yuh!" Hana says as she watches Kyo walk out of the door as well.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko arrives home, and enters her bedroom to go to sleep. When she sees someone on her bed. She can't quite make out the shape. The person rises, and Kiyoko flips on the light.

"Oh, my, GOD!" She shouts as her eyes widen.

"Hi, little sis." Kotszui says.

"Kotszui! What are you doing here? You're in my room!" Kiyoko shout, watching him.

"I needed to see you tonight. No one else can know I am here...or have been here at all." Kotszui says, looking out the window.

"Well, they're gonna know!" Kiyoko says, glaring at him. Suddenly, Sasuke walks in. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" Kiyoko shouts, glaring at Sasuke.

"I came to ask you why you've been so distant lately." Sasuke says, watching her.

"Um, but, Sasuke. Why did you need to come to my house in the middle of the night to ask that?" Kiyoko says, watching him with suspicion.

"Because I don't want any of the sensei's to hear..." Sasuke mumbles, blushing.

"Um, okay...?" Kiyoko says, raising an eyebrow.

"How dare you have a childish crush on my little sister!" Kotszui says with an evil eye. He smirks.


	4. Itachi and Kotszui

Kotszui charges at Sasuke, but Kiyoko steps in front of her brother.

"Stopstopstopstopstop!" She chants as she holds her arms out.

"Kiyoko, if this foolish child gets away-" Kotszui begins, but is cut off.

"If he says one WORD about this...you have permission to kill him." Kiyoko says, glancing back at Sasuke.

"Kiyoko! What the hell!" Sasuke says, eyes wide.

"If you say one word about this...my brother will be hunted down, and Akatsuki will be publically shamed." Kiyoko explains.

"I don't think Akatsuki would care if they were publically shamed." Kotszui says, shrugging.

"Well, still!" Kiyoko says, looking back at her brother with a small smile.

"How's the Mamokameo, Kiyoko?" Kotszui asks, looking serious. Kiyoko glances nervously at Sasuke.

"Um, it's just fine, thanks." Kiyoko says, sounding hesitant. Suddenly, voices are heard in the distance.

"The voices are coming from Kiyoko's place." They hear Asuma say not far away.

"Kotszui!" Kiyoko says, looking at her brother with pleading eyes. He disappears just as Asuma and Emiko walk in. Kiyoko flips the lights off just before they walk into the kitchen. Asuma flips them back on, only to find Kiyoko and Sasuke eating bowls of ramen.

"What the HELL!" Asuma questions, looking at them.

"Oh, hi Asuma! I just invited Sasuke over in the middle of the night for a bowl of ramen! Midnight snack!" Kiyoko says, grinning. Asuma stares at her.

"Yeah, sure, Kiyoko. What the hell is REALLY going on here?" Emiko questions, looking at her.

"Well, Sasuke and I are kinda in love, sensei." Kiyoko says, turning away as a blush covers her face.

"No!" Emiko says, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah." Kiyoko says with a sigh.

"Well, that's great, but Sasuke has to go home. Training is going on tomorrow, whether you guys have gotten any sleep or not, and Kiyoko, our assassination mission is tomorrow." Emiko says, looking into Kiyoko's eyes.

"Oh god! It is! I gotta go to sleep! Goodnight every one!" Kiyoko says as she pushes everyone out her front door.

"Goodnight." Everyone says as she shuts the door in their faces.

Sasuke's walking home when a shadow figure appears in front of him. He grabs a few shuriken, and takes a step back.

"Don't bother, Sasuke." He hears the figure say.

"Could it be?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes. Hello, little brother." Itachi says, walking forward into the light.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yells.

"Sasuke." Itachi says, grinning.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asks, watching every move Itachi makes carefully.

"I followed Kotszui here." Itachi explains, shrugging.

"I gotta go home, Itachi." Sasuke says, going to walk away.

"Don't say a word, little brother. You know I will not hesitate to kill you if you do." Itachi says, glaring at Sasuke.

"Yeah, bye, Itachi." Sasuke says, walking away. He walks into his house, and falls asleep.

Morning comes, Hana's out of the hospital, and is hanging out with Kyo and Kaori before their first mission.

"I challenge you to steal Choji's chocolate bar!" Kyo says, looking at Hana with a grin.

"Too easy." Hana says, sounding relaxed. She walks over to Choji, and swipes his chocolate bar, taking a bite. "Yum!" She says as she walks back over to Kyo, and offers him a bite. Kyo shakes his head, and laughs. "What?" Hana asks, confused.

"Choji wants his chocolate back." Kyo says, motioning towards Choji, who is slowly approaching them.

"Oh, hey, Choji. Thanks for the chocolate!" Hana says, smiling.

"That was mean, Hana!" Choji says in a mad voice.

"Kyo told me to...do it..." Hana says, pointing to Kyo.

"Shut up, Hana!" Kyo says, glaring at her.

"Just wanted a bite, Choji. Here." She hands him back the chocolate. " You can have it back." She says.

"Thanks Hana." Choji says, taking the chocolate back, and taking a bite. He walks back to his squad, and Iruka suddenly appears.

"As you may know, squad one; Kiyoko, Haruki and Keitaro are off on an assassination mission. You will have a much different mission." Iruka points to the lake. "You will be swimming in that lake. Which happens to be seventy degrees." Iruka says with a grin on his face.


	5. Jewel Hunting

"How is that a mission, Iruka-sensei?" Hana asks, looking from the lake to Iruka.

"A seventy degree lake! In the middle of the summer?" Naruto squeaks, looking at the lake. Hana gives him an evil eye.

"Stop interrupting me, Naruto! I'm asking Iruka a question!" Hana shouts, glaring at the blond.

"Jeez, sorry!" Naruto says, looking at her.

"In answer to your question, Hana, this is considered a training mission because once you get into the lake, you can't come out unless you find the correct partner to help you. In other words, you're stuck. Anyone who gets the green diamond jewel, they are the hardest to find. So, I hope you have a high cold tolerance. Now, everyone, jump in the lake." Iruka commands, pointing at the lake. Every one jumps in.

"Coldcoldcoldcold!" Naruto chants as soon as his skin hits the water.

"Wimp!" Both Kyo and Sasuke say in unison, shaking their heads.

"Shut up!" Naruto squeaks.

"Okay, here's a slip of paper. On it, you will find the name of the jewel you must find. Then find the person with the match, and you complete the training." Iruka says. He smiles. "Good luck.

"Oh, wonderful! I get the green diamond. GREAT!" Hana says, rolling her eyes, and then going to stare at the paper with hatred.

"I got the green diamond too, Hana." Kyo says, swimming over to you.

"Oh, cool! We can find them together!" Hana says, smiling. Hana and Kyo swim over to Iruka, and drop off their papers next to him.

"Find the green diamonds, you two?" Iruka asks, looking at them.

"Not yet, but Kyo and I are each other's partner." Hana says, looking at the papers.

"Don't be so sure. I wouldn't make it that easy." Iruka says, grinning down at them.

"So, Kyo and I aren't partners? Give me that paper back!" Hana demands. She swims off, and dives underwater. She performs an air bubble jutsu so she can breathe underwater. She sees many of the students doing the same thing. Hana sees a flash of green. She dives deeper, and grabs a green diamond.

_*That wasn't so hard!*_ She looks over at the student next to her, and sees its Sasuke. He grabs a crystal, and turns to Hana. Hana waves at him. They swim to the surface together.

"I got the green diamond." She says.

"Crystal emerald." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"That doesn't make any sense! A crystal emerald! It should be a green emerald!" Hana says, glaring at the little crystal in Sasuke's hand.

"And a crystal diamond." Sasuke says.

"OMG! I think we're the matches, Sasuke!" Hana says, grinning.

"I think so too! Let's go to Iruka." Sasuke says, swimming towards where Iruka's sitting. While swimming to Iruka, Hana passes Kyo.

"Yo, Kyo! You need to find someone with the crystal emerald, we think!" Hana shouts at him.

"Thanks Hana! I think!" He says, making fun of her we think comment. Hana swims the rest of the way to Iruka, and shows him her jewel at the same time Sasuke does.

"Great teamwork, you two. The first one's done." Iruka says in a proud sounding voice.

"The top of the class...what do you expect?" Hana asks, grinning. All of a sudden, Kyo comes swimming up with Sakura and the other crystal emerald. Pretty soon, everyone is done. Naruto and Choji are the last ones done. Around this time, squad one returns from the assassination mission. Their clothes are covered in blood, but their smiling. "Hey, Kiyoko! How was the mission?" Hana asks, walking up to Kiyoko.

"Great! You?" Kiyoko says, out of breath.

"Okay. Kind of boring, but fun at the same time. Pretty jewel!" Hana says, holding the jewel out for Kiyoko to see.

"...?"

"We got to keep the jewel from the mission." Hana explains.

"Cool!" Kiyoko says with a smile. Sasuke walks up to Hana and Kiyoko, and hands Kiyoko his crystal emerald. Kiyoko stares at it in awe. "It's beautiful!" She says, sounding out of breath.

"You can keep it. I don't really want it. Think of it as a gift." Sasuke says, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Kiyoko says, holding the jewel close to her.

"No problem!" Sasuke say as he walks off. Hana eyes Kiyoko with her deep blue eyes, demanding an explanation.


	6. Kidnapped? You've Got to be Kidding Me!

"." Kiyoko says really fast just before she takes off running after Sasuke.

"KIYOKO! What the hell's your problem?" Hana asks, watching her best friend run off.

"Sorry, Hana!" Kiyoko says as she lifts her hand in the air. Kiyoko catches up to Sasuke.

"Hey, Kiyoko. What's up?" Sasuke asks, looking at her.

"I was hoping that maybe we could walk home together...?" Kiyoko says, sounding a mixture of confident and nervous.

"Sure, Kiyoko." Sasuke says with a smile. Suddenly, Itachi and Kotszui appear.

"Older brother!" Both Sasuke and Kiyoko say as they get into fighting stances. Both Itachi and Kotszui smile.

"Hello, Sasuke." Itachi says, inspecting his younger brother.

"Hello Kiyoko." Kotszui says, watching her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiyoko asks, looking at them with suspicious eyes.

"Just dropping by." Itachi says with a shrug.

"And asking you to join the Akatsuki." Kotszui says with an evil grin on his face.

"What? Never! Why would we join that?" Kiyoko says, eyes widened in surprise and anger.

"Yeah, why WOULD they do that, Kotszui?" Iyoku asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"Iyoku!" Kotszui says, glaring at him.

"Iyoku?" Itachi questions, looking at Iyoku.

"Iyoku..." Kiyoko says with a sigh. Sasuke looks between Kotszui, Iyoku and Kiyoko.

"Yeah, I agree with Itachi...IYOKU? Who the hell is that?" Sasuke asks, looking at his brother.

"I came from the sound village for Kiyoko and Sasuke. To recruit you to the sound." Iyoku says, glancing between Kiyoko and Sasuke.

"NO!" Kiyoko yells, eyes narrowing.

"I shall take you by force than." Iyoku says, making a hand sign. Iyoku uses a jutsu called "the blinding chains of forbiddenness". Kiyoko and Sasuke are bound together, and bound to Iyoku. "Goodbye, Akatsuki members!" Iyoku says with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Hana's holding her stomach as it growls.

"I'm hungreeeee for chocolate." Hana complains. Suddenly, Kurenai walks by. "...uh...oh..." Hana says, wincing.

"Hana!" Kurenai says, eyes narrowed.

"Huh?" Hana asks, playing innocent.

"Are you smarting off to me?" Kurenai asks, stopping in front of Hana.

"No! Sorry, Kurenai-sensei..." Hana says, bowing.

"Did I hear you say that you wanted chocolate?" Kurenai asks, looking at Hana with a critical eye.

"Chocolate? No, no, not chocolate! I sad chalk...chalk tablet!" Hana says, coming up with a random word.

"Chalk tablet? What on earth!" Kurenai asks with a disguised look on her face.

"I don't know! Goodbye, Kurenai-sensei! I have to go!" Hana says, turning around to run off.

"But...but...but...what about the chocolate?" Kurenai asks, looking at Hana with surprise.

"I don't know! See yuh later!" Hana says. She runs off towards home.

Once she gets there, she opens the front door, and enters the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator, and grabs a chocolate bar. She stuffs the whole thing in her mouth.

"Tomorrow's my birthday.! I deserve some chocolate, Kurenai-sensei!" Hana says talking to the ghost of the sensei. She drinks a bottle of iced tea, making her way to bed. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

The next morning, Hana wakes up. She looks at her clock. It reads 10:38 am.

"I slept in! Oh my go...oh yeah! It's Saturday! My birthday!" Hana says with a ring to her voice. She jumps out of the bed. "Kyo! I wonder where you are! I snuck some chocolate out of the fridge last n-" Hana says. She stops when she looks at her bedroom door. There's a note there. She pulls it off, and reads it.

_Hana,_

_Kiyoko and Sasuke were kidnapped last night. Sorry to worry you...but Kyo, Kyo's father, and I are going out and about with the Hokage._

_See U,  
>-Mrs. Inubashi<em>


	7. Escaping the Hideout

"OHMYGOD! Kiyoko and Sasuke were kidnapped! Kyo didn't get me a gift? GRRRR!" Hana rants to no one in particular. She gets dressed, adding a pair of pink leg warmers to her outfit. "I'm out!" Hana says as she runs out the door screaming, "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Suddenly, Itachi appears. "Hello?" Hana says, coming to a sudden stop.

"Happy birthday." Itachi says with a strange look on his face.

"Akatsuki! What are you doing here?" Hana questions, getting into a defensive position.

"You're Kiyoko's friend, right?" Itachi asks, examining Hana.

"Kiyoko...?" Hana mutters, confused.

"Yes, Kiyoko. MY little sister." Kotszui says, appearing next to Itachi.

"Kotszui! I'll kill you!" Hana yells, glaring at him.

"Don't even try. You're not even close to strong enough." Kotszui says, making a motion with his hand.

"At least I can try! Where is everyone?" Hana asks, glaring from Itachi to Kotszui.

"How should I know? All I know is that Sasuke and Kiyoko were kidnapped by Iyoku and-" Itachi begins, only to be cut off by Hana.

"Iyoku?" She asks, confused by the name.

"He works for a guy named Orochima-" Itachi begins to explain, only to be cut off by Hana again. This time, an anime vein appears on the back of his head.

"I know who that is." Hana says, putting her pointer finger in the air. Kotszui looks at Itachi.

"THE POINT is that we want your help." Kotszui says before Itachi loses his patience completely.

"Why?" Hana questions, looking at them with suspicion.

"Well, actually, we don't need you, we just need a hostage." Itachi explains, an evil grin plastered across his face.

"How dare you! Come on! It's my birthday for god's sake!" Hana says with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Sorry." Itachi says just before he knocks Hana on the back of the head, knocking her out. "Happy birthday, though." Itachi says as he catches her.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko is slowly coming out of her unconscious state. She frantically looks around, and sees that she is in some sort of jail. She sees Sasuke next to her, still unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Kiyoko whisper/yells. After a few moments, Sasuke stirs. He sits up. "You were just sleeping?" Kiyoko questions, part angry and part confused.

"Yeah, I've been awake for a while...I just fell asleep. I was waiting for you to come back into consciousness." Sasuke says with a shrug as he moves a few inches.

"We must be at Orochimaru's hideout." Kiyoko says, looking around the room.

"So you are." A nasally voice says. Both Kiyoko and Sasuke look towards the source of the sound.

"Who are you?" Kiyoko says, noticing a guy about their age standing by a door.

"My name's Sai." The nasally voice responds. Kiyoko flinches away from the voice.

"Okay..." Kiyoko says, regaining her composure.

"I'm here to help you escape." Sai says, taking a step towards them.

"ESCAPE!" Kiyoko says, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"Shhhhh! Apple Pie will come!" Sai says, making a gesture with his hand.

"Who?" Kiyoko says, looking at him like he's lost his mind.

"Is everything okay in here, Sai?" A shrill voice says behind Sai. Sai sighs.

"Yes, AP. Every thing's okay. The prisoners wanted to escape, but I straightened them out." Sai says. Apple Pie flips her short red hair, and laughs.

"Escape! Why would we let them do that?" Apple Pie says in her shrill voice.

"Yeah, that's what I told them." Sai says, emotionlessly.

"Well, I have to go talk to Orochimaru. You have things under control here?" Apple Pie asks, looking at Sai.

"Of course, AP. See yuh." Sai says as she leaves.

"Apple Pie? What the hell kind of name is that?" Kiyoko questions, close to laughter. Sai sighs, but smiles.

"I dunno...I've always hated it...so I call her AP." Sai says, glancing between Sasuke and Kiyoko.

"So, about escaping?" Sasuke questions, looking at Sai with a warning look.

"Right! Sorry. Okay, I'm going to unlock you now. Keep an eye out for anyone." Sai says as he hits himself in the head, and walks towards them.

"Okay." Kiyoko says as Sai stops in front of her. He sets them free, then lies down on the floor.

"Do either of you know a memory jutsu?" Sai asks, looking up at them.

"Yeah, I do." Kiyoko says, looking at him questioningly.

"Okay, use it on me, then knock me unconscious." Sai commands, motioning towards himself.

"Are you sure?" Kiyoko asks, unsure of what to do.

"Yes! Hurry!" Sai says in a commanding voice. Kiyoko does some hand signs, and Sai's memory of helping them is deleted. Sasuke then knocks him unconscious. He and Kiyoko then make a run for it.


	8. Hana and the Tailed Beasts

Meanwhile, Hana's waking up.

"Dammit! Dammit! What a birthday! I get kidnapped on my fourteenth birthday!" Hana complains as she looks around her jail cell. She sees a small kitten laying there. "Ohmygod! Kitty! Are you all right?" Hana asks as she runs towards it. She hears a small, weak meow in reply.

"Come here, little one." Hana says as she picks up the small Calico kitten. She examines it with a critical eye, only to see that it has severe injuries and is starving. She digs in her bag, pulling out a bottle of water. She pours a bit into her hands, and the kitten happily laps it up. The kitten ends up drinking the whole bottle. She digs around in her bag again, and pulls out a bag of cheese curls. She opens the bag, takes a handful out, and sets the rest down. The kitten climbs into the bag, and eats the cheese curls while Hana is unraveling a gauze roll. She wraps it around the kittens injured leg, and around its back and stomach. "There you go, little one. How's that?" Hana says with a smile on her face.

The kitten meows in return.

"You're cute. Are you a male or female?" Hana says, picking the kitten up. She checks its gender. "Female, huh? Let's call you Cally!" Hana says sounding happy.

The kitten meows again.

"You know, little one, I have a cat inside me." Hana says, looking into the kitten's eyes.

The kitten looks startled for a moment, then goes and rubs itself against Hana while meowing.

"Yep. The four-tailed Kyuubi cat is sealed inside of me. Kakashi told me a few years ago." Hana says, remembering the day.

Cally meows again.

"Yeah, and Naruto has the nine-tailed fox inside him." Hana says, putting a finger to her chin.

Cally hisses.

"Huh?" Hana asks, looking down at Cally. She looks up again to see two hooded figures. "Oh, I see." Hana says, face expressionless.

"Hana." Itachi says. Hana glares at him.

"Itachi. What the hell did you do to this poor kitten?" Hana asks, gesturing to Cally.

"Oh, you mean prisoner?" Itachi asks, flipping his hood away from his face.

"No...I'm talking about Cally!" Hana says.

"She's a no good, worthless PRISONER!" Itachi says, glaring from Hana to Cally. Hana's eyes turn dark.

"How dare you!" Hana shouts in a dangerous voice.

"Thought she would have been dead by now. Haven't fed her in a week." Itachi explains with a shrug. Hana turns into a cat, and growls.

"DIE!" Hana screams.

"..."

"OH SHIT!" Kotszui mutters from under his cloak as he watches Hana with expressionless eyes. Hana growls so loud she breaks the bars of the jail. Itachi and Kotszui take off running. Hana growls loudly once again, and slams her paw to the ground. She then reverts back to her human form, picks Cally up, and runs off.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko and Sasuke are on the run. Sasuke suddenly stops, grabbing Kiyoko by the hand to stop her.

"Wha-" Kiyoko begins, but stops when she feels Sasuke's lips meet hers. She pulls away after a moment. "SASUKE!" She hisses, looking around the clearing.

"Someone's here." Sasuke whispers, still close to her. He grabs a shuriken star, prepared to attack. He throws the star. All of a sudden, Hana emerges from the tree, a shuriken star embedded into her stomach.

"OW! Dammit, Sasuke!" Hana says in a weak voice.

"Sasuke! You attacked Hana!" Kiyoko yells, running towards her best friend.

"Oops, sorry, Hana." Sasuke says, not sounding sorry at all.

"Don't just apologize! Get this out of me...SA...SAFELY!" Hana hollers, motioning to the star.


	9. Birthday Gifts

"Okay, um, should I pull it out?" Sasuke questions, looking at the shuriken.

"Sasuke, for having one of the top grades in the Academy, you sure can be stupid." Kiyoko says, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Okay, uh, please stop arguing and get this thing out of me!" Hana says, looking at the shuriken with a sick look on her face.

"Okay, Sasuke, you pull it out, and I'll be right behind you with a cloth to stop the bleeding." Kiyoko says, motioning Sasuke forward as she pulls a cloth out of her weapons pouch.

"Okay." Sasuke says. He pulls the shuriken out, followed quickly by Kiyoko with the cloth. Kiyoko presses it tightly to Hana's stomach.

"I get stabbed on my birthday. I get kidnapped on my birthday...I get zero gifts on my birthday..." Hana rambles as Kiyoko puts more pressure on the wound.

Cally meows.

"All right, you're my gift, Cally." Hana says, smiling down at Cally. Kiyoko reaches one hand back into her weapons pouch, and pulls out a bracelet made with pink and black chains. She hands it to Hana.

"This is your gift from me." Kiyoko says with a smile on her face.

"Wow! Thanks, Kiyoko!" Hana says as she admires the bracelet.

"This is for you." Sasuke says, holding a hand out. He looks at the ground when Hana turns to him. He hands her a stuffed chipmunk.

"Aaaaaaah! Adorable! Sasuke! You were actually carrying this around?" Hana asks, looking at Sasuke with surprise.

"Well, yeah. No one saw it." Sasuke says, looking up at Kiyoko, who had a grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Really." Hana says, hugging the chipmunk. The three of them walk back to the village.

Meanwhile, Kyo, his parents and the rest of the village are looking for Kiyoko and Sasuke...Hana too! All of a sudden, Kiyoko, Sasuke and Hana walk up.

"OHMYGOD!" Kyo shouts, looking at the three of them with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we're back, Kyo." Hana says with a sweat drop falling down her face.

"No, look behind you!" Kyo says as he turns white. The three of them turn around to see Itachi.

"No!" Hana screams.

"Yes." Itachi says with a grin plastered across his face.

"Itachi!" Hana screams, eyes wide.

"Hello, Hana." Itachi says, taking a step forward. He looks around at the mass amount of people around him. He gives Hana an evil eye, and disappears.

"Itachi?" Hana questions the place Itachi had been standing only a moment before.

"He's gone." Kiyoko says with a relieved sigh.


	10. Hana and Kyo

A few hours later, Kyo gives Hana a golden shuriken star and a pair of orange leg warmers with grey dots on them. Kaori gives her a fruit and cheese basket, mozzarella cheese and string cheese. Now Hana, Kyo, Kiyoko, Sasuke and Kaori are at Hana and Kyo's house, talking. They are also sharing Hana's fruit and cheese basket.

"He just up and left!" Hana says, munching on a string cheese.

"Well, he's not stupid." Kyo says with a shrug. Hana looks at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Hana asks, confused.

"Well, he was outnumbered by far...He may be strong, but the whole village was there..." Kyo explains, looking at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hana says, trying to figure something out.

"Hey, Hana, pass me a few grapes, would you?" Kaori cuts in, motioning towards the pile of grapes in the basket.

"Sure!" Hana says with a smile as she hands Kaori some grapes. All of a sudden, there's a loud knock on the door. "Hello? Who's there?" Hana asks, looking towards the door.

They hear a cat meowing.

"May I come in...May we come in?" Haruki questions from the door. Hana looks towards it with confusion.

"Who...?" Hana mutters, looking at the door with worry.

"It's Haruki!" The voice behind the door says, banging on it again.

"And Keitaro!" Another voice says, sounding bored.

"My teammates?" Kiyoko questions, looking at the door with wide eyes.

"Okay..." Hana says.

"Wanna hang out? Get to know each other better?" Keitaro asks, still locked out of the room.

"I guess so.." Kiyoko says, not caring. She stands up, wave's goodbye to everyone, and leaves with Haruki and Keitaro.

"Kiyoko!" Hana shouts towards the door.

"She's gone." Kyo says, looking at Hana with a strange look.

"She ditched us for her teammates!" Hana shouts, both astonished and angry.

"Well, she never hangs out with them...She's always with us." Kaori says, looking out the door.

"...yeah..." Hana says, sounding sad. She stands up, and kicks Kaori and Sasuke out of the house.

"You kicked them out of our house because you're mad at Kiyoko?" Kyo asks, a little angry.

"Shut up, Kyo." Hana says, turning a narrowed eyed look at him.

"So, Hana...is Kiyoko still your friend after this?" Kyo asks, scared to find out the answer.

"Of course, Kyo! We've been best friends since I can remember." Hana says, looking at Kyo like he's lost it.

"Haven't we been friends that long, too?" Kyo asks.

"Of course we have. I live in your house for crying out loud!" Hana says, a bit of a smile in her face.

"Follow me to my room, Hana." Kyo says, grinning.

"Why?" Hana questions, alarmed.

"I just need you to come." Kyo says with a shrug. She follows him into his room. They sit on his bed.

"Look out the window at the sky, Hana." Kyo says, motioning towards the window.

"The stars are beautiful!" Hana says, looking out it.

"Aren't they?" Kyo questions, smiling. They watch as the stars shine brightly in the pitch black sky. Kyo puts his arm around Hana's shoulder. "I'm sorry for teasing you, Hana. You know I love you." Kyo says, now looking at Hana.

"Kyo...how...emotional!" Hana says with a smile.

"It's been seven years since your parents died, Hana." Kyo says, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Killed, Kyo. My parents were killed!" Hana says, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know Hana. I hope you forgive me." Kyo says.

"YOU killed my parents?" Hana asks, jumping out of Kyo's arms to look at him with alarm.

"No! I mean...forgive me for making fun of your childhood." Kyo explains. Hana sighs, and sits back down.

"Why are you apologizing, Kyo?" Hana asks.

"Hana Inari. I love you." Kyo says as he kisses her. Suddenly, Kyo's parents walk in the room.

"KYO!" Kyo's mom shouts in surprise.

"Mom!" Kyo says, pushing Hana behind him.

"Kyo's mom!" Hana says, embarrassed.

"Kyo! You...Hana..." Kyo's mom stutters, attempting to get the words to describe what she had seen.

"Mom, it's not..." Kyo begins, only to be cut off by Hana.

"Mrs. Inubashi, I'll be going now." Hana says, standing up, and walking towards the door.

"Hana, now that you're getting older, you shouldn't still be living here." Mr. Inubashi says, looking at her with emotionless eyes.

"Dad!" Kyo shouts in anger.

"No, Kyo. It's okay. I should be going." Hana says, holding a hand up to stop Kyo from coming towards her.

"Hana..." Kyo says in a sad voice as he watches Hana turn to him. A tear falls down her face.

"See you around, Kyo." Hana says with a sad smile as she walks out the door. She picks up speed once she's out in the night. She runs down the street at top speed.


	11. Betrayal

Hana stops when she sees Kyoko dressed in a black and white robe type thing. There are also two figures standing next to her, with one holding her by the neck.

"Kiyoko?" Hana questions, confused. She sees that the two figures are dressed in black robes with a long white vest on top for each. "Kiyoko?" Hana questions again, this time a bit louder. Kiyoko sighs.

"Have you ever heard of the village hidden in the clouds...known as the Soul Society?" Kiyoko asks without turning to look at Hana.

"No...Kiyoko, are you all right?" Hana asks, looking at her best friend with worry filled eyes.

"No, Hana, I'm not. Meet Byakuya, the kind one chocking me here, and this is Aizen." Kiyoko says, gesturing to the other person standing there.

"Kiyoko...you're being chocked? Byakuya! Let her go!" Hana yells, pointing at Byakuya.

"No. She might escape." Byakuya says, glaring at Kiyoko.

"I'm fine." Kiyoko says, smiling sadly.

"Meet the new member of Soul Society." Aizen says with a grin on his face.

"Kiyoko! NOOOO!" Hana yells.

"Her name is not Kiyoko anymore! Her name is Kanashii Abarai, younger sister to Renji Abarai!" Aizen says, glaring at Hana.

"Kanashii?" Hana questions.

"What?" Kiyoko asks, looking at Hana.

"How could you?" Hana asks with sad eyes.

"Goodbye, Hana." Kiyoko says as her, Byakuya and Aizen disappear.

A month later, all of Konoha is dead. Kiyoko and her sword are drenched in blood. She puts her sword up to her mouth, and licks the blood off the end while a grin finds its way onto her face.


End file.
